And I Wake Up In His Bed
by DragonMadeOfPopcorn
Summary: Waking up in Alois Trancy's bed, was not my intention. And when I found out that the stupid fortune cookie was the reason behind all this, I got myself thrown into the world of butlers, demons, and creepy stalkers. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: DragonMadeOfPopcorn does not in any way own Black Butler or any of it's characters. She also doesn't own any songs or nursery rhymes that are featured in this fanfiction unless she puts at the top that she wrote it herself.

Claimer: She does however own any OC's that are featured in this fanfiction as well as the idea to write this.

Warning: Sad content and Death ahead, you may turn back if wanted, otherwise read on.

* * *

><p>Prologue ~ A Stormy Night<p>

_Annora woke up screaming. It had been a beautiful day that day and it showed no signs of raining, but somehow, it rained. Annora was terrified. She ran to go sleep in her parents room, only to find that they weren't there. "Mommy! Daddy!" She called, as she headed down the stairs. Once Annora reached the living room, she saw a man clad in black, holding her mom up by the throat. "Tell me where she is!" The man growled, "Tell me where your daughter is!" Annora stepped into the living room. "Put Mommy DOWN!" She said, her voice laced with anger. The man smiled and twisted her mom's head, causing her mom to fall to the ground, dead. Annora took a step back into the hallway. "W-Why…." She said, trying to hold back her tears. The man stabbed her father in the heart with his sword. "What's your name little one?" He asked tilting his head, enjoying her fear. Annora didn't respond. Instead she took off running. She hid inside one of the many closets and called 9-1-1. When the police arrived, the man was still there, searching for Annora. Annora quickly ran towards the front door just as the police busted it down. Her parents were lying on the floor clearly dead. The man knocked over all kinds of flammable objects when he heard the police sirens. He then set the house on fire and jumped out the window. Annora ran up the stairs and grabbed her teddy bear and hid under the desk, waiting for the fire to reach her room. Moments later, everything caught on fire, but Annora had jumped out of the window just as her room went up in flames. She fell into the arms of one of the police officers as the firefighters proceeded to put out the fire. Annora was put in the care of a foster family, but she refused to take their last name. In the end she still remained, Annora Phantom._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Featured Nursery Rhyme<strong>**:**

**From the Night of the Hunter****:**

_Hing, hang, hung._

_See what the hangman done._

_Hung, hang, hing._

_See the robber swing._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello you guys! This is my first ever time writing a black butler fanfiction. But I have been writing for a really long time and I love to get feedback on what I write, If you enjoyed reading this, please favorite, follow, or post a review. If you think it needs changes, send a message or a review. Thank you! Have a wonderful day!<strong>

**~DragonMadeOfPopcorn**


	2. C1: A Fortune Cookie Brought Me Here

**Disclaimer:** DragonMadeOfPopcorn does not in any way own Black Butler or any of it's characters. She also doesn't own any songs or nursery rhymes that are featured in this fanfiction unless she puts at the top that she wrote it herself.

**Claimer**: She does however own any OC's that are featured in this fanfiction as well as the idea to write this.

**Warning:** Time Traveling, Minor Swearing, and Claude ahead.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 ~ A Fortune Cookie Brought Me Here<span>**

My name is Annora and today is my 14th birthday! Well… it should be at least.

Today my friends are taking me out to a chinese restaurant. I ordered my usual sweet and sour

chicken, and after eating I opened my fortune cookie.

Dare I say that this was the weirdest fortune I have ever gotten.

"Come on Annie! What does it say?" My friends asked me. I tilted my head and began to read it.

"If you fall asleep today, you will surely be whisked away."

"What an interesting fortune… Surely it can't be real."

* * *

><p><strong>~I feel like inserting a time skip here because nothing interesting happens just yet~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was nearly dark now, and Annora was packing her bag.<p>

Inside the bag was, her laptop and it's items, a phone, an ipod, a tablet, headphones, 7 corsets, 7 slips, 7 dresses, pants, shirts, bras, necessities, and most importantly, her teddy bear.

Annora curled up to her backpack, her white silk nightgown flaring out around her like a flower.

That's when the fortune cookie took effect.

* * *

><p><strong>~AT THE TRANCY MANOR~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 in the morning, the normal waking time for Claude's young master, Alois Trancy or Jim Macken. As Claude entered Alois's room, he found the young master already awake and freaking out.<p>

As he approached the bed, Claude noticed a young girl, no more than 14 years old, cuddling a bag, clearly fast asleep in my young master's bed.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" Claude asked, pushing up his glasses.

"I order you to wake her up!"

"As you wish, your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>~A FEW POKES, HITS, MILD SWEARING, AND DEATH THREATS LATER~<strong>

* * *

><p>Annora slowly began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, not fully awake. "Am I dead?" She asked as she looked around, clearly in one of her favorite animes, Black Butler.<p>

She stood up from the bed, her nightgown swirling around her as collapsed on the floor, clutching her bag. She was asleep once more.

"God DAMNIT Claude!" Alois shouted, startling the poor girl. She quickly shoot up, said something in latin and collapsed once more, never letting go of her bag.

Claude groaned and walked over to the girl. "Young lady? You need to wake up." He said, nudging her slightly.

"But I don't wanna…" She groaned, looking up at the man with tired eyes.

"I'll give you cake and tea."

"Really!?"

"Yes." Annora immediately sat up, her bat-like wings fluttering softly.

"Now what is your name?" Claude asked, holding a hand out to the young girl to help her up.

"My name is Annora, Annora Phantom." She said, taking his hand, allowing him to pull her up off the ground.

"Well, would you mind waiting here with my master as I go and prepare the cake and tea?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, thank you." Annora said, a soft smile gracing her features.

Annora then sat on the ground and dug through her bag, pulling out a bra, a corset, a dress, a slip, and a pair of underwear. She slipped inside of the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

The corset was probably tighter than any corset that Ciel Phantomhive's fiance would wear. When Annora stepped out of the bathroom, Alois quickly up-downed her.

Annora was wearing a snow white dress, covered in blood stains. This has been the same dress she had been wearing when her parents had died.

Annora bowed politely when she saw Alois staring at her. Alois climbed off the bed and walked over to her.

She was clearly smaller than him, the top of her head only reaching to his chin. Alois gently raised her chin, seeing as she had been looking down.

He then did the unspeakable and kissed her.

**SLAP HIM SLAP HIM SLAP HIM!** The voice rang throughout her head. And slap him she did.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't appreciate you kissing me, I hardly know your name." She said.

Alois held his cheek, glaring down Annora. Annora flinched and slowly collapsed to the floor, clutching her head.

At that point Alois had looked like the man who had killed her father, and that scared her. A lot.

Claude came in with the tea and cake only to find that his guest was on the floor crying. Claude walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?"

Annora nods softly, "I'm fine… just a bad memory…" She muttered, slowly crawling over to her bag. She pulled out a small teddy bear and hugged it tightly.

Claude handed her the cake and the tea. Annora had downed the tea in an elegant matter before taking small bites out of the cake. When she had finished, Claude took her plate.

"Now, would you like to tell me how you ended up in my master's bed?"

Annora nodded and explained everything.

"So all of this happened because of a cookie?" Claude asked.

Annora simply nodded as she pulled out said fortune.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Featured Nursery Rhyme:<span>**

**Lizzie Borden:**

_Lizzie Borden took an axe_

_And gave her father forty whacks._

_When she saw what she had done_

_She gave her mother forty-one._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, cause I know that I sure did. Please favorite, follow, or review. This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what I can improve, I'm really trying my best!<strong>

**~DragonMadeOfPopcorn**


End file.
